


balm and oil for weary hearts all cut and bruised with wrong

by drfitzmonster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fairy Tales, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Physical Intimacy, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/pseuds/drfitzmonster
Summary: Lena is upset and in need of comfort and physical reassurance. Kara cuddles with her and tells her a story about a valiant knight and the queen to whom she is devoted.





	balm and oil for weary hearts all cut and bruised with wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my wife, my best friend and soulmate, the balm for my weary heart. I love her so much.

Lena was standing at the kitchen sink, trying desperately not to cry, a dish towel in her hand, when Kara knocked on her door. Lena tried to compose herself, schooling her features so that when she answered the door she would appear calm and together and not the ridiculous mess she actually was.

Her plan failed miserably, of course. Kara could tell immediately that something was wrong, her beaming smile falling into a frown, her brow furrowing.

“Lena, what’s wrong?”

She couldn’t even answer, she just started crying. Not just crying, full on pathetic sobbing, so heavily her knees started to buckle. But before she could even feel herself begin to fall Kara was there lifting her up.

“It’s ok, I’ve got you.”

Lena should have been embarrassed, but she wasn’t. All she felt was an intoxicating sense of relief that washed over her as soon as she was in Kara’s arms. Kara was with her, and nothing else mattered.

“I’m sorry,” Lena said, hiding her face in Kara’s shirt.

“Don’t be sorry. Couch or bed?”

“What?”

“Where would you like to cuddle, the couch or your bed?”

“Oh,” Lena felt her face growing warm. “My bed, if that’s ok.”

“Of course, anything for you.” Kara carried her into the bedroom and set her down, immediately pulling her into a warm, firm embrace.

It just made Lena cry harder. There was so much she’d been keeping inside for so long, so much pain and heartbreak and deep, deep sorrow. It was all coming out. There was nothing she could do to arrest it now.

“It’s ok, baby. Let it all out, let it all go. I’m right here.” Kara stroked Lena’s hair, cooing sweetly at her, telling her how good she was, how much Kara cared about her, how everything was going to be ok, Kara would make sure of it.

Lena had no idea how long she sobbed convulsively in Kara’s arms, clutching at her, her entire body trembling. Kara was steadfast and solid as ever, just standing there holding her. Sometimes Lena felt like Kara was the only thing keeping her together, like she might shake apart without her there. Lena felt so cold sometimes, numb down to her bones, but Kara always kept her warm.

Kara released her, moving her hands to Lena’s face. “Let’s get in bed,” she whispered, wiping the tears from under Lena’s eyes with her thumbs and leaning forward to place a single kiss on her forehead.

Kara turned down the comforter and was about to slide into bed when Lena stopped her.

“Can we... I mean, is it ok if...” Lena looked down at her hands and let out a frustrated huff. “I just want to feel close to you.” She looked up, her face gone red with shame. She needed to feel Kara’s skin against her own. She was desperate for it. But how could she ask her _friend_ for something like that? She couldn’t even say the words.

It turned out Lena didn’t have to say the words. Kara understood what she meant, somehow. She stripped down to her undershirt and boxer briefs, helped Lena into a tank top and shorts, and then they got in bed. Lena felt awkward at first, curling in on herself against Kara’s side, afraid to actually touch her.

“Come on.” Kara reached down, pulling Lena’s leg over her thigh, then took Lena’s hand and guided it under her shirt to rest on her chest. “Is this close enough?”

Lena splayed her fingers over Kara’s sternum. “Almost,” she said, laying her head on Kara’s shoulder.

Kara wrapped her arm around Lena, placing a protective hand over her hip. “Better?”

“Perfect.” Lena sighed heavily, finally allowing her body to relax and sink into Kara’s. She felt safe, finally, the way she only ever felt when Kara was holding her.

But this was different. They’d never been this close before. She’d never felt Kara’s skin like this, never been able to soak up this much warmth, never felt so connected to her, enfolded by her. It was such a tremendous relief that she started crying again.

Lena clung to Kara, holding her as tightly as she could. She never wanted to let go, never wanted to be away from Kara again. She couldn’t imagine what she’d do without her. “Please don’t leave me.”

“I will never leave you, Lena.” She reached down for Lena’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?”

“I will always be your friend, and I will always protect you. I promise.”

“I’m sorry,” Lena said, pressing her face into Kara’s neck, trying desperately to stop crying. It was not working at all.

“Lena,” Kara said, so softly and reverently, the way she always said it, like she cherished the feel of it on her tongue. She turned onto her side, taking Lena’s face gently in her hands and kissing her tears away. “Why are you sorry?”

“I’m a mess,” Lena said, choking back a sob.

“You’re perfect,” Kara replied, kissing the tip of Lena’s nose.

“I’m not.”

Kara pulled her close, running her hands slowly over Lena’s body. It calmed her, feeling Kara’s warm hands on her, fingertips tracing over her skin. Kara slipped her hand under Lena’s shirt, resting her palm over the small of her back.

“Is this ok?” Kara asked, and when Lena nodded she moved her hand up between her shoulder blades and back down. Kara’s fingers were calloused but gentle, fluttering over her skin, leaving trails of heat in their wake. It just felt so good to be touched by her.

No one ever touched her like Kara did. No one treated her with such tenderness or care. No one took the time. No one wanted to, except Kara. There was only ever Kara.

Kara and her hands. Kara and and her skin and her scent and her weight and each point of contact between them. She gripped Lena’s waist, thumb moving up and down, barely pressing in, just enough for Lena to feel.

“Can I tell you a story?” Kara asked, brushing Lena’s cheek with the back of her hand.

“Yes.”

“It’s a fairy tale. Is that ok?”

Lena nodded.

“Once upon a time there was a queen who lived high up in the tallest tower of her castle, far away from everyone. She was a brilliant, kind-hearted, beautiful soul, and a good and just ruler, but she still had many enemies, even her own family among them.”

Lena’s stomach did a little flip. “Is the queen supposed to be me?”

“No, Lena. It’s a fairy tale, remember.”

“Right, of course. Please, continue.”

“One day two knights arrived to seek audience with the queen. They were both very handsome, but one was clearly more attractive than the other.”

Lena laughed. She wasn’t wrong.

“The first knight was very suspicious of the queen. He knew the queen’s evil brother and assumed she was just like him. But the other knight, the smarter, handsomer one, she knew better. She knew the queen was good and only wanted to help her people, so she swore fealty to the queen, vowing to protect her stay by her side always.”

“Kara...”

“Lena... Can I please keep telling my story?”

“Yes.”

“No more interruptions?”

“I’ll stay quiet, I swear,” Lena said, and covered her mouth with her hand.

“Thank you.” Kara stopped to clear her throat. “As I was saying, the knight swore an oath of fealty to the queen, and from that day forward devoted herself to protecting the queen and spreading word of her good deeds across the land. She fiercely defended the queen from those who would harm her, and defended the throne from those who would besmirch her name.”

“The queen rewarded the knight handsomely, bestowing many gifts upon her, building monuments in her honor, and even saving the knight’s castle from being taken over by an evil lord. The knight became the queen’s closest confidant and most trusted advisor, and the queen sought her counsel on many matters.”

“The knight loved supporting her queen in whatever manner she could, and she loved the close friendship they had developed over the years. Being around the queen, talking with her, supporting her, protecting her, made her feel happier and more fulfilled than she’d ever been before. She realized, after a time, that she had fallen in love with the queen.”

Lena gasped despite herself, and Kara blushed but kept talking.

“The knight didn’t know what to do. She was conflicted. She didn’t want to put their special bond in jeopardy, but the queen deserved to know the truth. One day the knight finally worked up the courage to tell the queen how she really felt. She went to the queen in her chambers to deliver her very important message.”

Kara took Lena’s hand in her own. “‘The time I have spent with you,’ the knight said, ‘has been the best in my whole life. I have grown so close to you that when we are apart I feel like a piece of me is missing, and I can’t imagine living the rest of my life anywhere but by your side. To put it plainly, my queen, I am in love with you, and I will love you until my last dying breath.’”

Kara lifted Lena’s hand to her lips to kiss the back of her palm.

Lena waited for her to continue with bated breath, but she did not. “What did the queen say?” She finally asked.

“I don’t know.” Kara replied with a smile. “I was hoping you could help me finish the story. What do you think the queen would say?”

“I think the queen would say that she feels the same.” Lena cleared her throat, trying to steady her voice. “And that she’s felt that way since the very first time the knight came to call on her.”

“Really?”

Lena nodded. “Really.”

“What else would she say?”

“I don’t think she would say anything.” Lena moved toward Kara slowly. “I think she would...” she cut herself off, pressing her lips to Kara’s at long last.

Kara was so soft, and gentle, so sweet. Kissing her felt like waking up after sleeping for far too long. It felt like the frozen ground finally thawing. It felt like the cracks in her heart finally mending. It felt like coming home, and Lena had never been so happy just to _feel_.

She finally understood. The part of herself that she locked away, that she shut down, deadened with alcohol, avoided with late nights in her office. The part she’d been running from for so long, it was the answer. It was the thing that would make her whole. Her salvation was not _in_ another person, but with her. It was the connection she and Kara shared, the sense of safety Lena felt with her, the love they built between them that sheltered them now.

“So... what happens next?” Kara brought Lena’s hand to her mouth, kissing her fingertips.

“They live happily ever after.”

“No, I mean...”

Lena laughed. “I know what you mean. What do you want to happen?”

Kara hummed, tapping on her chin and casting her eyes upward as if in thought. “I want to take you on dates, and I want to watch movies with you, and go to game nights, and fall asleep next to you, and wake up in your arms. I want to do everything. And one day, I want to swear fealty to you, for real.”

“Wait.” Did Kara really just say... “You want to marry me?”

“Of course I do. I always have.”

“I would love to be your wife.” Lena smiled so wide it almost hurt. “Technically I think you would be my consort.”

“Your consort, eh?”

Lena nodded.

"Well then. Long live the queen," Kara said with a smirk, and pulled Lena into a lingering kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was sufficiently soft and gay for you. 💕
> 
> As always, please come yell at me on tumblr: [@drfitzmonster](https://drfitzmonster.tumblr.com)


End file.
